The Sweet Stench of Success
"The Sweet Stench of Success" is the 10th episode in Season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Here, Bloo finally gets the opportunity to become a celebrity star who is beloved by all, only to realize that celebrities don't have it easy. Summary Bloo sees that Eduardo is on TV, and becomes jealous. Bloo goes to the news office and pretends to be a sick friend up for adoption. After returning home, Frankie and the others are mad at Bloo for faking that he lived in the cold streets. The doorbell rings, and Bloo goes to answer, where Kip Snip, a Hollywood agent, awaits to give him the offer to be a star attraction. Bloo goes with Kip in his limo, and becomes a star after advertising for various Deo-brand Deodorant commercials and advertisements. After hours of work, Bloo sets off to go home, when Kip stops him to explain that actors don't get to go home. Kip makes Bloo sleep in a cage, refuses to feed Bloo any food or let him contact Mac. The next morning, Kip wakes up Bloo telling him that he has a huge gig to attend to. Bloo counters that he hasn't eaten in two days, but Kip blows him off, stating that celebrities don't keep their fans waiting. Bloo quickly becomes very bored and weary with all these commercials and gigs. Later that night, Bloo begs Kip to let him contact Mac, but Kip still refuses, and turns the lights off as Bloo's eyes well up with tears. Early the next morning, Kip tells Bloo he's got another DEO gig, but Bloo, finally fed up with Kip's treatment, furiously tells him that he quits. Unfortunately, Kip reveals that the contract Bloo signed was not an acting contract but actually adoption papers, making Kip his new guardian and thus, Bloo has no choice in the matter. Bloo reluctantly prepares for another act. Just as Bloo is ready to sadly accept his fate as Kip's slave, he gets an idea and starts tapping a secret morse code. Meanwhile, Mac thinks Bloo does not want him anymore, until one day, Bloo sends a secret message in morse code across TV, saying "Help me! Help me! Help me, Mac!" Mac, Wilt, Ed, and Coco then set out to the TV station and rescue Bloo from Kip. Bloo sings a song about how he might be enslaved for the rest of his life when Mac and company arrive to save him. At the end of the song, Kip kidnaps Bloo again and (in a mean way) tells him he owns him forever. But when all hope for freedom seems to have faded, Bloo punches Kip in the face before reuniting with Mac. Bloo then reveals that Deo deodorant is a phony, much to the viewers' shock. Kip claims that he never cared about people's hygiene, and the audience gasps in shock. Kip then snaps and adds that Deo in fact made people smell worse, making the audience horrified at this. Two policemen then arrest Kip for false advertising and treating Bloo like a slave. Bloo happily ends the show with a word from their sponsors. Eduardo sings a jingle about potatoes, which shocks Bloo and the gang. Trivia * One of the flashbacks Mac and Bloo have is of Bloo pouncing on Mac in House of Bloo's (after Mac tells Bloo he can stay at Foster's). * Kip Snip says he's a Hollywood producer, but the Hollywood sign in the background at the studio reads "Hokeywood." * Ed's line "This spud's for you", at the end of the episode finishing his song about potatoes, is likely a parody of Budweiser Beer's classic tagline "This Bud's for you". * Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman are absent in this episode. * Fridays Friends is a reference to real life news segment Wednesday's Child. * This is the first appearance of Erin Peterson. The second being "The Big Cheese". For reasons unknown, she was cut and replaced by a more homely-looking Newswoman named Tabby in the episode "Bloo's the Boss", before reverting Erin back to the scene in the flashback episode "The Little Peas". * This is Todd's only appearance. He is also replaced by another Newsman named Brock Bachman in the episode "Bloo's the Boss", who also makes a one time appearance as well. * In the episode "Foster's Goes to Europe", the DEO ad is briefly seen on television Bloo is watching, even though these advertisements were revealed to be false. Category:Title cards Category:Images from The Sweet Stench of Success Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes